Henchmen
'The Henchmen '(unofficial) first appear in the "Yellow" Trailer under Junior's command. They later appear to be under the command of the wanted fugitive, Roman Torchwick, but he claimed to have paid for them. RWBY "Yellow" Trailer The Henchman are present in Junior's club when Yang Xiao Long enters. When Yang attacks Junior by grabbing his genitals, Junior's Henchmen come to his aid and continue to watch Yang even after she releases him. When Yang launches Junior across the room, his Henchmen rush in to attack, but are easily defeated by Yang in a short amount of time, despite their superior numbers. Ruby Rose The Henchmen were seen under Roman Torchwick's command. They assist Roman in robbing a Dust shop, called From Dust Till Dawn, of all its Dust. One Henchman, when going to fill up a Dust canister, spots Ruby Rose and attempts to rob her. After realizing Ruby can't hear him, he catches her attention and attempts once again to rob her. However, this attempt ends in him being knocked across the store. Another Henchman pulls a gun on Ruby, so she kicks him through the store window. Upon seeing this, Roman orders the remaining henchman to attack Ruby, but they are all quickly defeated. Roman sarcastically comments that they were worth every cent of what he paid for them. Appearance Each henchman is dressed in a black suit with a matching hat and shoes, red sunglasses, and a red tie, with a small amount of variation. All of them have black hair with some having a black mustache as well. They all also seem to have the same skin color. Abilities Some of the henchmen fight using a long single-handed axe, while others fight with a katana that possesses a glowing, red colored blade, somewhat resembling Adam's Wilt. When under Roman's command, the axes are not present and they are seen to wield a hand-gun of some kind as well as their usual red-bladed katana. However, these henchman are normally on the bottom row of their organization and rely heavily on numbers instead of actual skill. Trivia *Melanie and Miltia are assumed to be higher ranking members, being close to Junior himself. *The Henchman themselves may be a reference to Kung Fu Hustle, since in the movie the most notorious gang's iconic weapons are a hatchet or axe. The Henchmen also wear suits and some wield axes. **"The Axe Gang" is older than Kung Fu Hustle, as they have appeared in numerous Hong Kong action movies. *DJ Deadb3ar is a Henchman that wears a giant teddy-bear head mask. This maybe possibly reference one or more of the following: **DJ Deadmau5, as he wears a giant mouse head in public appearances. **Kuma, from the anime and manga series Afro Samurai, who wears a giant teddy-bear head as well. **Tezca Tlipoca, from the anime and manga series Soul Eater, who, like the DJ and Kuma, also wears a giant teddy-bear head, but also wears a suit more like the DJs. Monty Oum has also been cited as referencing Soul Eater in his previous videos as well, such as his Dead Fantasy series. *Written on their axes is 空頭, written in the traditional Chinese format (the simplified Chinese form is 空头) which literally translates to "bear". This could be the name or symbol of the group, considering there was also a man with a bear mask at the Club. *After their defeat at the hands of Ruby in episode 1, Roman sarcastically said, "You were worth every cent, truly you were." Its most likely Roman made a monetary deal with Junior to hire some of his goons, which also explains Roman's appearance in the club. *Junior appears to have formerly been a Henchmen as he has the same red glasses and tie as them and wears a similar style hat as well as the same hair. *The henchmen in the pilot episode were voiced by two kids from the Make-A-Wish Foundation. Image Gallery 1004 Yellow Trailer_01389.png|The henchmen on the dance floor 1004 Yellow Trailer_03776.png|Keeping a close eye on Yang 1004 Yellow Trailer_04549.png|Charging at Yang 1004 Yellow Trailer_05459.png|A katana henchman 1004 Yellow Trailer_05574.png|DJ Deadb3ar makes his appearance... 1101 Ruby Rose_03266.png|Henchmen under the service of Roman 1101 Ruby Rose_03777.png|A shaved henchman next to a bearded one 1101 Ruby Rose_04151.png|Under new management... 1101 Ruby Rose_04489.png|Henchmen about to obtain Dust from a tube 1101 Ruby Rose_04968.png|A henchman trying to look as cool as possible 1101 Ruby Rose_05259.png|A henchman about to make the mistake of his life 1101 Ruby Rose_05806.png|Bringing a gun to a gun-scythe fight 1101 Ruby Rose_05968.png|The henchmen watches in awe at their friend being whupped by a kid 1101 Ruby Rose_06614.png|Surprise, kick to the face! 1101 Ruby Rose_06883.png|Take that, rose petal! Category:Enemies